Sitting On The Edge
by youraturtleharry
Summary: Derek and Addison leave New York to work on their marriage. What happens after 4 years when Meredith and Derek unexpectedly see each other again. Mer/Der endgame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have seen a lot of stories of Meredith leaving and then coming back years later so I thought I would give it a try doing something a little different. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1:

 _4 Years Ago_

 _Derek: "So chief, Addie and I have decided that if we are going to fix our marriage then we need to head back to New York."_

 _Richard: "You both decided or she decided? Because the last thing you told me was how much you loved it here."_

 _Derek: "What difference does it make for you? You are the one that called her and ruined the new life i was building for myself. You are the one that told me I should give it another chance with her. So you know, we plan on heading back to a private practice."_

 _Richard: "Shep, I do not disagree with your decision just know that there is alway a job for you here in Seattle if you need it."_

 _Derek: "Thanks… Well I have a flight to catch so I better get going. It was a good couple months here Richard."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Richard: I have called you all here to inform you that Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and have left and gone back to New York."_

 _Everyone stood there in shock because they didn't believe that he would actually leave and go back with her and stay with her. While all the interns were still standing with their mouths open Meredith ran away and hit in an on call room. She stayed there until she could put herself together and go back to work. The fact that Derek had not only stayed with Addison but didn't have to decency to at least tell her he was leaving for good was just too much for her to handle._

Christina: I still cannot believe that she hasn't gotten over McDreamy yet. It's been 4 years. I mean he's McBastard… How does he end up with someone like Meredith wrapped around his finger like this. He's not even here and he has the same effect on her.

Izzie: Well maybe if her, Alex and I get accepted into the transfer program that will give her time away from here and maybe she will meet someone.

Alex: Well we can only hope. It's hard watching her mope around all the time. I swear if I ever see him again I'm punching him right in the face like that asshole deserves.

George: Well on another note anyone have a good surgery coming up?

Izzie: I don't. I don't even remember the last cool case I got. It's all been routine things.

As they are sitting eating lunch Alex and Izzies pagers go off that want them in the Chiefs office.

Alex: Well it looks like we will find out if we are leaving for New York or not for 6 months.

As Alex and Izzie are heading to the Chiefs office they run into Meredith and then they know for sure that they will be finding out.

Richard: I have heard from New York Presbyterian and they have accepted all three of your applications for the transfer program.

Alex: That's amazing. Do you know who our attendings will be that we will be working under?

Richard: "Yes I do but the chief over there and I agreed that we would keep a secret until you guys met there."

Meredith: "So when do we leave? It will be good to get away from here for a while." She couldn't help but wonder why it was a secret who the attendings over there were.

Richard: "You guys will be leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry it is such short notice but there were things that needed to be discussed. Take the rest of the day off and go pack your things. Any other questions?"

Izzie: "Yeah I have one. Where are we staying when we are there?"

Richard: "When you guys get to New York Press they will inform you of how to get to the apartment you guys are sharing. All I know about it is that it's a 3 bedroom apartment near the hospital. Well you guys better get going. Don't want to rush packing and forget things."

Meredith: "Yeah your right. Thanks for this chief. Have a good 6 months."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark, Addison and Derek had the day off to prepare for the residents coming the next day. They decide to go to lunch together.

Addison: "So did you guys happen to hear where they are coming from?"

Derek: " I haven't heard anything about that. Its weird how they are keeping us in the dark. They didn't do that last year."

Mark: "Well I hear they are coming from Washington… Seattle to be exact." Mark couldn't keep the smile off his face because he knew what would go through Derek's Head

Derek: Towards Addison "You don't think it could be them right? I mean there's no way. There's multiple hospitals in Seattle."

Addison: "I don't know Derek. It would make sense as to why we were left in the dark and Mark knew. But like you said… there is a lot of hospitals in Seattle."

Derek: "Even it is them she probably won't want to talk to me."

Mark: "By the way you talked about her it seemed like you two loved each other. She will talk to you."

Addison: "Derek you and I both know that you chose wrong when you came back here with me and that's why we haven't been together for 3 years. You should have gone back to her then but since you didn't I have to disagree with Mark here on that one. You hurt her a lot when you left her."

Derek: "I know that Addison. But even if they are from Seattle Grace who knows if she will actually be one of them coming here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Izzie are ready and are waiting on Meredith to come down stairs. When finally Alex goes upstairs to check on her and he sees her sitting on her bed staring at a picture.

Alex: "You okay Mer? What is that?"

Meredith: "It's a picture of Derek and I. It just seems weird leaving here. I know its not permanent and we will back in a few months but it just does not feel normal leaving the one place where we were happy together.'' When saying this she had a hard time controlling the tears that were starting to come down her face.

Alex: "Oh Mer… I understand that this is hard for you but just know that Izzie and I are here for you. You are stronger than this and I know that you will be okay. Maybe you aren't okay now but you will be and I think that going to New York is the perfect opportunity for that."

Meredith: "Thanks Alex. We should probably get going huh."

Alex: Yeah we should. Let's go.

 **A/N: My plan with this story is to probably to not very long chapters and update it frequently. This chapter is really short just to get the story setup and the timeline setup. I thought the concept of having them see each other again without one of them planning it would be a good change from other fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So there was one review saying how a baby would have spiced up the story. The reason I didn't add one in is because there are so many stories of them reuniting and there being a baby Derek didn't know about and like I said the first chapter, I wanted this to be different. Also when wording is like this 'It's a thought'**

Alex, Izzie and Meredith are about to board the plane but before they do Izzie gets a call. When she gets back she has a devastating look.

Alex: "Hey Iz, what's wrong?

Izzie: "One of my close friends that i grew up with just died. I can't go with you guys. I have to go back home. His mom and I were close."

Meredith: "It's okay Iz. We can let the chief know when Alex and I get there."

Izzie: "Thanks so much guys. I better go get a flight home. Have fun in New York."

Alex and Meredith: "Bye."

Voice: "Now boarding flight 1834 to New York."

Meredith: "Well we better go board."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Meredith boarded and are seating next to each other. Meredith quickly fell asleep on Alex's shoulder.

Alex "Mer...Hey Mer wake up... We are here."

Meredith: "What? Already?"

Alex: "Yeah you fell asleep on me right away. I was bored the whole time with no one to talk to."

Meredith: "Sorry Alex. So how are we supposed to find the guy thats meeting us here? We don't know who it is."

Alex: "I don't know. We can figure that out when we get down there."

After getting off the plane they head down to baggage claim where they see a guy holding a small sign saying "Resident Transfer Program".

Alex: "My guess is that it's that guy." he says pointing to the guy with the sign.

Mark: "Hi I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, Plastics. Weren't there supposed to be 3 of you?"

Alex: "Alex Karev, Plastics. Looks like I will be working under you. And yes there was another one of us but she had family issues that she needed to take care of so she had to go back home."

Mark: "Shame. And what about you?"

Meredith: "Meredith Grey. Neuro."

Mark: "..." Mark just stood there because he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Its all started to fit into place as to why they didn't know where they were coming from.

Meredith: "Ummm so we should get our bags I guess."

Mark: "So you guys are from Seattle Grace?'

Alex: "Yeah, how did you know?"

Mark: "It was just a guess. So after we stop at the apartment you guys wanna go get drinks? We can always just go into the hospital early tomorrow. There's this place not too far from the hospital that we go to often." 'I could have some fun with this. She doesn't know who I am when it comes to Derek.'

Alex: 'Why is this guy looking at Meredith like that. If she doesn't say something soon I will. She cannot get hurt again by a guy from New York.'

Meredith: "That sounds good to me. And just so you know that look won't work on me. I've built up a wall to looks like that so don't bother flirting. I don't date people I work at the same place as."

Mark: 'Damn… what am I going to do now.. Maybe I try being friends with her. Shep maybe won't kill me then either.' "What's wrong about a little flirting? We can be friends you know. Let me just message a couple people and see if they would like to join us there."

Alex: 'Maybe this guy isn't so bad.' "Sounds good to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek: "Mark just asked if we wanted to meet him and the residents at the bar later. You wanna go? It might be fun."

Addison: "I have to stay here for a case. It might be fun for you to go though."

Derek: "Yeah it might be." He looks at his pager when he sees it's an incoming trauma. "Well never mind. Looks like i will be here too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stopping at the apartment and getting settled in they headed to the bar near the hospital.

Alex: "So Sloan, are those friends of your going to be meeting us there?"

Mark: "Sadly no, one got pulled into an emergency surgery and the other has a case that she has to monitor all night."

Meredith: "That sucks. I guess we can just meet them tomorrow then."

Mark: "Oh for sure, my best friend is definitely going to want to meet you guys."

Meredith: "What's that supposed to mean?'

Mark: 'Shit how do i get out of this one.' "Well you just seems like you would get along well with him. He is the neurosurgeon. I bet Alex will really like the head of the neonatal department."

Alex: "What are they like?"

Mark: "Well the three of us have been friends for a very long time. She can come off as a bitch sometimes but once you get to know her she's great. He is a different story though. The past few years he has changed alot," 'he used to be all 'bright and shiny as he used to say' "he used to be warm and fuzzy but now he's just all mopey over some girl. I never have understood that."

Meredith: 'Okay that doesn't sound that much like Derek and Addison, it cannot be them anyways, they went into a private practice… I hope.'

Alex: Alright well I am going to go do what i know best. I'm getting laid. I will talk to you guys tomorrow."

Meredith: 'Oh god why is he leaving me alone with Mark.' "You know how to get back to the apartment and everything?"

Alex: "Yeah" And with that he walked off.

Mark: "I know we just met and everything but i doubt you want to go stay at that apartment while he's getting laid. Why don't you come stay at my place?"

Meredith: "Mark…we are just friends. And I won't have anything to wear tomorrow if I do."

Mark: "Somehow I knew you would says something like that and that's why I have a solution. I have spare bedrooms and we can stop by and grab your things on the way to my house. Since we are friends I am getting you out of having to hear Karev getting laid."

Meredith: "Well I guess you do have a point there. But we better get going so we can beat Alex there. That would be awkward for us to walk into."

Mark: "What are we waiting for then.. Let's go." 'I wonder how Shep will feel about the love of his life staying at my place... that is if he finds out.'

With that Mark paid for all their drinks and they were headed to Marks after grabbing her things.

 **A/N: Nothing too big happened this chapter other than Mark learning who they were. The main goal of this chaoter was to set up a Mer/Mark friendship that will come into play and be an important part. Next chapter Alex and Meredith will see Addison and Derek again. Sorry it took me a few days to update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I try to update this story as often I can. I write each chapter as a post so I can get feedback. It takes me a day or two to write the chapter out usually because I have to take breaks when writing so I can have my full attention on writing it.**

Meredith: "Mark get your ass down here we are going to be late and it's my first day!"

Mark: "You are coming in with one of your bosses. You will be fine."

Meredith: "Exactly my point… Do you realize how bad that is going to look? And we don't have time to stop and drop my bag off so let's just come back here later and I can get it."

Mark: "No matter how it looks you and I both know what really happened. Nothing. Hey maybe you'll end up having to stay over again. You never know with that Karev guy. I feel like he's a mini me.

Meredith: "You should tell me a bit about yourself so I can know if he really is a mini you."

Mark: "Well when I was young my parents were never around. I met this guy in 5th grade and his parents took me in like their 6th kid. The guy I met has been my best friend ever since except a few years back I did something that in the end worked out for the better. When we were in med school we met this girl and immediately him and I both were chasing her. But you see, my friend is the guy that always has gotten the girl. The two of them got married and then after 12 years of marriage they got divorced which was 3 years ago and now we are back to being best friends. Oh and I am a big manwhore and I embrace it. What about you?"

Meredith: "Well my father left when I was five and I have seen him a couple times in the past 25 years. My mother was a surgeon and was never home. I was always left with a nanny until i was 12. I went through a pink hair phase in high school. The night before I started my internship I had one night stand with a guy who later that day I found out he was my boss. Actually no he was my boss's boss. We started dating and then after 2 months his wife shows up. Not only did his wife show up but he went back to her after she cheated on him with his best friend. Then the two of them left and went back to here. But I can't blame him, he wouldn't be the guy I thought he was if he didn't try to work things out with his wife. Since then I haven't dated but I do have a problem of drinking tequila and then sleeping with inappropriate men."

Mark: 'Wow Shep really did a number on her.' "Were you in love with the guy?"

Meredith: "I don't know why I am telling you all this but yeah. I actually said to him to Pick me, choose me, love me how desperate was I. The worst thing about it all is that part of me still does and it's been 4 years."

Mark: "That's rough." 'Maybe he still his a chance. It seems like she has a little hope left in her behind all the walls she has built up."

Meredith: "You're telling me. On top of just the fact of having to go through that the hospital I work at is a gossip mill. All the stares and stuff said about me and him was bad. I almost transferred hospitals."

Mark: "Why didn't you?"

Meredith: "Too many memories. There were memories from when I was little because I was there for my mom and new memories I made for myself. And I have friends that have become my family. We have a village."

Mark: "So what made you apply for the program?"

Meredith: "I needed to get away from Seattle. I needed a break from the memories that were everywhere I looked even though it's been years."

Mark: "That seems understandable and it looks like we are here so we should get inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Meredith went to talk to the chief about the situation with Izzie.

Alex: "As you can probably tell we are missing one of us, she will be coming in a week if that is aloud. She had a family emergency that she had to tend to back home."

Dr. James: "That is perfectly fine by me we just have to check witht eh attending that she would be working under. What specialty are you two?

Alex: "I am Plastics and Dr. Grey is Neuro.

Dr. James: "Alright let's go meet your attendings shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison: "So Mark what are they like?"

Mark: "They seem pretty smart. One is a manwhore like me. Luckily he gets to follow in my footsteps."

Derek: "Oh that's great. That's exactly what we need. Two Mark Sloans walking around here. What could be better than that?"

Mark: "Oh just you wait and see Shep."

Dr. James: "Sloan why did you not tell me one of them wasn't coming for a week when you picked them up?'

Mark: "Well we just got caught up in conversations and then we went out for drinks. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Lets introduce them to each other, I bet they will get along very well."

Derek: "Mark again with that. What are you trying to say?What do you know about them?"

Dr. James: "Yes Dr. Sloan what do you know?"

They seemed to forget that Alex and Meredith were there with them. Meredith stood in shock when she saw Derek and him and Addison didn't even know she was there until she spoke.

Meredith: "He.. He knows w.. Who I am to y..you guys."

Addison: "Oh.. My…God."

Derek: 'I can't believe it's actually her.' "Mer..."

As Derek would take a step toward her she would take a step back.

Meredith: "I can't deal with this right now." And with that she started to run off.

Mark: "Meredith wait." He grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving

Meredith: "You knew. The whole time starting from asking our names to the flirting then wanting to be friends. What was that conversation on the way over here? Just a way to get dirt on how I felt?" By the time she was done she was yelling and starting to cry.

Derek: "YOU KNEW MARK?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO CALL ME?"

Mark: Ignoring Derek he just responds to Meredith "Meredith part of that is true. Yes I wanted to know how you felt about Derek but I have heard the stories. I care about how you are doing and I know what you went through. Addison left me and went back to Derek when she showed up in Seattle."

With that he pulled her into a hug and she just starting crying so he led her into a room for privacy.

Derek walked off and went to his office to put himself together

Alex: "Well i have to make a call."

Addison: "tell Dr. Yang I say hi when you do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: "Yang we have a problem."

 _Christina: "What kind of problem?"_

Alex: "A Meredith problem. Everyone needs to hear this. Put me on speaker phone and get everyone around." He heard shuffling on the other end for a minute until he hard Cristina talk again.

 _Cristina: "Okay we have everyone that was close to me listening. Spill the news."_

Alex: "We have a McDreamy problem."

 _Cristina: "Holy shit. How did she react?"_

Alex: "Well Mark Sloan knew from when he picked us up. Yeah the Mark that Addison slept with apparently the three of them are buddy buddy again but Mark just held her and let her cry and gave her privacy. This isn't good. I don't know how to handle this."

 _Cristina: "You have to put him in his place. He left 4 years ago and all he did was leave a petty ass note. Don't let him break her anymore than she already is."_

Alex: "Alright sounds like a plan I have to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith: "Tell me something. Why didn't you say anything to me about it? Or to him because obviously he didn't know either."

Mark: "Well I knew if I told you probably would have left. That's what I would have done anyways. And the reason I didn't tell him is because I knew he would try to come look for us and I wanted you to have at least one peaceful night."

They both turned their head as they heard the door open and saw the head of Derek Shepherd poke in.

Derek: "Mer can we talk?"

Meredith: "First you don't get to call me Mer. My friends get to. And second no we can't talk. You didn't talk 4 years ago so why should I let you now?"

Derek: "Because no matter how much you try to push me away I know you. You want to talk but you just don't want to admit it. Meredith there are somethings that have changed in the past years and I need to explain everything to you."

Meredith: "You have two minutes. Mark if you wouldn't mind waiting outside and coming back in when the time is up that would be great."

Mark: "Whatever you need me to do."

 **A/N: So this was an interesting chapter. The MerMark friendship is starting to build and Meredith and Derek see each other again and Derek wants to talk. Let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek: "Meredith I'm sorry."

Meredith: "Derek you have 2 minutes. If you plan on using it to say sorry instead of explaining yourself I will just leave now."

Derek: "No please don't leave. I'll explain everything. Leaving Seattle with Addison was probably the hardest thing for me to do. But I don't regret it."

Meredith: "Wow Derek good for you. Glad to know you're happy and doing well here."

Derek: "That's the thing though Meredith, I'm not happy and I'm not doing well. I knew if I didn't come back here with Addison I could never be the person you needed or that I wanted to be. There would always be a part of me that would wonder what if. The first month back here Addison and I just coexisted. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Then I realized that I had to try to make it work. After 11 months of trying I realized that trying to make it work was nothing compared to how easy my life worked with you. I knew exactly why my marriage didn't work. I loved you since the first time I saw you at the bar. There's nothing that exists that can compare to how I feel about you. Addison and I then got divorced because she knew too that I may physically have been in the relationship but emotionally I was still in Seattle with you.

Meredith: "Why didn't you come back? Or at least call. I mean that was 3 years ago dammit Derek!"

Derek: "I know that it was 3 years ago. I was scared that when I came back I would have seen that you moved on and was living the life I imagined with you with someone else. When I finally got the courage to go back no matter what I couldn't leave my job. I had signed a contract a little before that lasted 5 years when I came here and I didn't have any time off."

Meredith: "Why do I find it hard to believe that in all that time you didn't have enough time off to come back? And again, you could have called."

Derek: "Actually no I couldn't have called because when I came back here I got a new phone and new number so I no longer had yours."

Meredith: "I have one last thing to say to you. It seems like everything just didn't work out for you and that's hard to believe."

Derek: "Meredith please you have to believe me!"

Meredith: "No Derek that's where you are wrong. I don't have to do anything for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: "So wanna fill me in on what happened when you guys came back here?"

Addison: "We divorced three years ago and he didn't go back for her no matter how much Mark and I told him too. Mark Derek and I are close again. That's about it. Why are there only two of you? I thought there supposed to be three of you?"

Alex: "Izzie had a family emergency and had to go back home. She will be here next week. She will be working under you, I will be working under Sloan and then Mer is with Derek which means we should expect the next six months to be interesting."

Addison: "He still loves her you know. He never stopped."

Alex: "Yeah well he didn't treat her like he did. No matter how he felt or feels he still treated her like a piece of shit. Everyone back in Seattle wants me to keep her as far from him emotionally as possible. But I am not stupid. I will keep her from him until she is ready not forever."

Addison: "I get that. So what are things like back there these days?'

Alex: "Well not much has changed other than Meredith. She doesn't talk much to anyone but Cristina, George, Izzie and I."

Addison: "You know, when we came back here i knew he didn't want to be here. Before you think I was being selfish hear me out. He needed to realize that being with her was what he wanted. I knew if I said to him I wanted a divorce he would go back so he wasn't alone. He needed to want to go back because he loves her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith ran out of the room and went straight into Mark's arms for comfort. She was mad at him but she knew why he did what he did.

Meredith: "Mark I don't know what to do. All I know is I can't be here right now."

Mark: "Okay Mer, do you want to just go back to my place and stay over again?"

Little did they know that Derek was in earshot of that and was furious at the thought of them staying together.

Mer: "Yeah that would be great considering all my stuff is over there anyways. We don't have to stop for anything else do we?"

Mark: "No we don't, and I will take the rest of the day off and stay with you, it's not a problem."

Meredith: "Thank you so much Mark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek: "Karev! Care to explain why Meredith is staying over at Sloans **again**?"

Alex: "I didn't know she stayed there. I just knew she wasn't home when I came home with someone and she still wasn't there when I kicked the girl out. I thought she was just out doing her thing. Drinking tequila and sleeping with inappropriate men, its her thing you know?"

Derek: "Well she staying with Mark again. I heard them talking. I cannot believe Mark would sleep with her and he knew who she was to me."

Alex: "There is no way they slept together. I was there when he was constantly hitting on her. It was blunt rejection on her side of it. And Meredith doesn't sleep with co-workers ever since she made the mistake of doing it with you."

Addison: "Derek Mark has made mistakes in the past and yeah he is a man whore but he has changed. I doubt he would sleep with her."

Derek: "Really? Then why would all her stuff be over there as well?"

Alex: "I don't know but what I don't know is that what you think or feel doesn't matter when it comes to Meredith. You broke her and you left her. You had the chance to come back and you didn't. After you left at first she had hope that you would come back. After that last bit of hope she had was gone she was dead inside. All she did was work eat and sleep. She barely talks to us if she talks to anyone at all. So if she does want to sleep with Sloan I won't stop her. She has the right to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants and who are you to say differently?"

Derek: "It just kills me thinking about someone else being with her. I love her."

Alex: "Yeah well she doesn't think that. She hasn't committed to anything since you. Its back to being all about sex and nothing else. That's what you should have been in the first place. The guy she had a one night stand with and then she found out he was her new boss."

After that statement Derek couldn't handle the shit Alex was saying and He punch him in the face.

Meredith: "WHAT THE HELL DEREK!"

 **A/N: I wanted to add in Derek punching someone like how he did on the show when Mark showed up and was flirting with Meredith. Please leave a review and tell em what you think about it so far and what you think should happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took me longer to update. School is starting soon for me and I had to get some stuff done. I would also like to thanks those of you have reviewed the story so far. I appreciate it.**

Meredith and Mark were headed to the elevator leave when she stopped dead in her tracks and saw something that never should happen. Derek, Alex and Addison were standing there and Derek punched Alex and knocked him to the ground.

Meredith: "WHAT THE HELL DEREK?"

Alex: "That prick punched me for saying that you and him should have been sex and nothing else."

Meredith: "Let's go over the fact Derek. You found your wife in bed with your best friend. But instead of talking it out at some point you ran. And you ran far. Then you met me in a bar, we had sex, then I found out you were my boss. I didn't want to start anything with you but you wouldn't stop trying. Then you never even said you had a wife. You had the perfect opportunity to do so when you showed me the trailer but no you go and say the rest you have to take on faith bullshit. Then your wife comes chasing after you and even though you fought so hard to get me to date you you chose your wife. And then you ran again from the problems that your decision caused. After a year of running back here to New York you two then get a divorce. You didn't get a divorce because of me and if you did then you would have found a way to go to Seattle but you didn't. You got a divorce because you didn't love each other anymore and there's no problem with that. But what Alex said is right and even if he was wrong you have no reason to punch him."

Derek: "I…"

Meredith: "No. You don't get to talk. All you get to do is stay away from Alex completely and speak to me on the professional level. Mark I have a question for you."

Mark: "Yes Meredith?"

Meredith: "Was there any part of you that was hoping I would say yes when you were flirting with me at the airport when we first got here?"

Mark: "Hell yeah." 'I really shouldn't ruin the friendship I just got back with Derek but I mean come on I'm a man whore.'

Meredith:"Good. Lets drop Alex off at the apartment and then go back to your place cause I need some sex."

Derek: "Wow Alex wasn't lying. You really are sleeping around a lot."

The next thing Derek felt was a sting to his cheek.

Meredith: "What did you just say to me?"

Derek: "At least it's Mark. you two both like to get around."

Meredith: "You don't get to call me a whore. When I met you I thought I found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. So all the boys,and all the bars, and all the obvious daddy issues who cared? Cause I was done. You left me. You chose Addison. I'm all glued back together now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke."

Then there was silence that filled the room and Meredith and Alex walked down the stairwell first.

Mark: "Way to go. You want to get her back and call her a whore? Good job. Great plan." And then he followed Meredith and Alex.

Addison: "For a brain surgeon you really are brainless."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: "Meredith the guy is an asshole."

Mark: "I mean i don't know how he did it. The past 3 years he has gone on and on about how much he misses you and how your the love of his life and then he goes and pulls this shit."

Alex: "If Cristina was here he would call him a McBastard."

Meredith: "You're right she would. Why don't we give her a call and ask."

 _Cristina: "Mer. How are you doing?"_

Meredith: "Surprisingly well after running into him. I'm assuming Alex already called you and told you he was here. He literally went from saying how he has been miserable ever since he left yada yada yada and then goes and calls me whore."

 _Cristina: "That McBastard. What did you do?"_

Meredith: "I slapped him."

Mark: "Meredith I know you may not want to hear this but it wasn't a lie. He has really been miserable."

 _Cristina: "Who the hell is that."_

Meredith: "That would be Dr. Mark Sloan. Head of Plastics and best friend of McBastard. Well that was before I offered him sex in front of Derek and they had already fixed the friendship once since Mark slept with Addison."

 _Cristina: "Wow. You come up with a McNickname for him. I feel like he will be around enough for one."_

Meredith: "Give me a second….. McSteamy. Yeah it fits."

Mark (towards Alex): "Is that a good McNickname or a bad one?"

Alex: "Well when you compare it to Addison who was McBitch and also McWife yeah it's good."

 _Cristina: "yes Mark McSteamy is a good McNickname."_

Mark: "I'm assuming Derek has a McNickname?"

Meredith: "Well it was first McDreamy and then we also formed McJackass, McBastard, and McAss. You may end up with other ones as well. Depends on if you play your cards right."

Mark: "Going back to what you said earlier. I'm not getting laid? I don't care about ruining my friendship with Derek if I'm not casue hes an ass but I would at least like to get laid."

Meredith: "Go pick a girl up somewhere some other time if you want to get laid. Tonight we are eating strawberry ice cream."

 _Cristina: "Can I hang up now or do I have to listen to this whole conversation about you two not having sex tonight?"_

Alex: "At least you are not in the car Yang!"

Meredith: "Yes Cristina you can go."

Mark: "I don't have any strawberry ice cream at my place."

Meredith: "Well it looks like we will be making a stop I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek: "Addison please tell me how badly I screwed up."

Addison: " I thought the slap was pretty clear. You lied to her, then chose me, then left without a trace only for her to come to you when she didn't realize she was even doing it and then you call her a whore. "

Derek: "But I explained everything to her in the room when we were alone."

Addison: "Derek actions speak louder than words and you know it. Especially when it comes to her. And you punched Alex so everything you said went out the window and then on top of slapping you called her a whore."

Derek: "I don't know what to do. I cannot lose her again that's all I know."

Addison: "Well then you better figure something out because times running out. Mark has free reign since you pulled that stunt so you better hurry before it's too late."

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short and it's a filler chapter but I had to get it out of the way for next chapter when Derek does an action that's actually in his favor towards Meredith.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry it has been awhile since i updated. I recently started my junior year of high school and needed to just focus on that for the beginning. Hope you guys like this story so far.**

Mark: "So why strawberry ice cream of all flavors?"

Meredith: "It's always been my favorite. It's very comforting. What's your favorite flavor?"

Mark: "Mint for sure. Are you doing okay with everything that happened earlier?"

Meredith: "Yeah I think I'm fine. I mean yeah it hurts everything resurfacing the way it did but now my head it clear. Back in Seattle I had this image of Derek and he was nice and there for me but now I see the real side of him. The New York Derek."

Mark: "I get it. Just remember if you need someone to talk to I am here for you. You and I were once the dirty mistresses. We are part of a club." He just couldn't take his eyes off of Meredith. " I honestly do not see why he let you go before. I know that if I were him I never would have given you up for anything."

Meredith: "Well it's all in the past now. Even though there is part of me that still loves him I don't think I would ever be able to trust him again. He broke me back in Seattle and I don't know if he realizes how badly."

Mark: "He never will if you don't talk to him about it. I know he is probably the last person you want to talk to but I can tell you don't know what you want to happen between you two and the only way you really will know is if you sit down and talk to each other… away from the hospital."

Meredith: " I know. But let's not talk about that right now. So about this club that you and I are in… Who is the Founder you or me?"

Mark: "I would have to go with me. I mean when I slept with Addison I knew he she was married to Derek. You didn't know that Derek was married. You can be the cofounder though."

Meredith: "Fine by me."

Mark: "So tell me something about you that Derek didn't know happened because he's told me everything he knows about you."

Meredith: "Well did you ever hear about how a couple years ago there was a patient that had a bomb in his chest?"

Mark: "Yeah it was all over the hospital here just because of Derek and Addison had worked there."

Meredith: "Well the paramedic, Hannah, had her hand on the bomb when they came in. I was assigned on the case. After a while she got scared and myself, my bestfriend, Dr. Preston Burke and a guy from the bomb squad were in the OR with her. I was next to Hannah and she was so scared after a while she pulled her hand out. When she did she ran out and everyone dropped on the floor,except me. I put my hand on the bomb quickly before it had time to shift."

Mark: "Oh my god. You're the intern that did that. We were never told the name."

Meredith: "Yeah I was. After we got the bomb out of the guys chest the guy from the bomb squad carried it out and followed behind him. Then the bomb went off and he died. Right in front of me. It was like I blinked and he was gone."

Mark: "Wow… Thats crazy."

Meredith: "Yeah it is. I think I am going to call it a night. Thanks again Mark for letting me stay here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex: "The day was crazy. I don't know how this is all going to work while we are here."

 _Cristina: "It will be fine. If I know Mer she will try to stay away from him and she will have meaningless one night stands like she did here. Then she will realize that she thinks she needs him and will go back."_

Alex: "But what if going back to him isn't what is best for her. All he is going to do is hurt her again. They aren't even back together and he already did it."

 _Cristina: "That may be true Alex but if he does hurt her again maybe she will finally be able to move on from him. She didn't get closure before… He just left without a look back."_

Alex: "Yeah and it doesn't help that Addison is no longer the She-Shepherd."

 _Cristina: "Wait what?"_

Alex: "Yeah they got divorced after being out here a year. At least that's what Sloan said."

 _Cristina: "And Shepherd didn't even think to come back out here if he still loved Meredith like he said he did."_

Alex: "That's what I was thinking. Something is not adding up on the side of the New York surgeons. They are keeping something from us I can tell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning back at the hospital.

Derek: "Good morning Meredith."

Meredith: " . Any cases today? And I would prefer if you didn't use my first name in the hospital."

Derek: "As of now just an aneurysm to clip. I assume you want to assist?"

Meredith: "Sure."

Derek: "I'm sorry about yesterday. Let me make it up to you by going to dinner tonight. We can talk about everything that's happened."

Meredith: "Fine."

Derek: "Wait really? You aren't going to try to fight me on it?"

Meredith: "I mean you want me to say yes right? I can change my mind and say no. Last night Mark told me that talking would be good for us to do."

Derek: "You talked to Mark about me?" 'I cannot believe she actually was talking to Mark about me.'

Meredith: "Yeah. Even though you may think I sleep with everyone I don't."

Derek: "I know you don't sleep with everyone. But what about what you said before you left yesterday?"

Meredith: "I was pissed and I know how you get. Remember you calling me a whore in the stairwell years back? I wanted to get under your skin and I knew I could if i said that to Mark."

Derek:'Okay that hurts but I deserved that. Or did I? I left seattle because it was the right thing to do not because I wanted to and now she is saying it's my fault that she sleeps around?- No that's not what she is saying. This is the woman I love I need to stay calm.' "Wow. I don't know what's worse. You doing that just to hurt me or if you actually would have gone and slept with Mark. Maybe dinner tonight isn't such a good idea. You're not the Meredith I met in Seattle."'Fuck why did I let that side of me talk. Im pushing her away.'

Meredith: "And you are not the Derek that I met in Seattle. You wanna talk about hurt? You hurt me everyday in Seattle once Addison showed up. You always acted as if in Seattle you were able to be yourself. I now realize that that was a lie. You just wanted different than the real you. You just couldn't come to terms with the fact that you didn't like who you are."

Derek:'This is my chance to fix what I just fucked up more.' "That's not true. The only reason it looks like that is because it's impossible for me to be me without you by my side. You are what makes me me. You make me complete and no matter how much you push me away I love you."

Meredith: "You what?"

Derek: "I love you."

Meredith: "No you don't. You are just saying that so I won't be mad at you."

Derek: "Meredith listen to me. I mean it and I will keep saying it until you understand that I mean it. Just ask Mark or Addison. I love you Meredith Grey and there's no one else for me in the world because like I said, I am not me without you."

Meredith: "There's only one thing I know what to do in this situation and I'm going to do just that."

The next thing either of them know is that they are kissing.

Meredith: 'What the hell am I doing this is the man that broke me. But he's Derek. But I can't.' And as quickly as it started it stopped. "I can't do this Derek"

 **A/N: So Derek and Meredith kissed at the end. Next chapter will be the reaction of both Derek and Meredith when they both think about it and also everybody else when they find out. Sorry again for taking so long to update.**


	7. Update

UPDATE: So sorry that it has literally been MONTHS since i updated both of my greys fan fictions. Junior year of high school is completely kicking my ass. I have a really bad time prioritizing things and i struggled a lot keeping up with school even without writing. This upcoming term my classes are not as challenging and have a smaller work load so I should be able to continue both of my stories. Again I am really sorry.


End file.
